


Hot as Ice

by HazAndLouAreHot



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ice Bucket Challenge, M/M, Smut, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazAndLouAreHot/pseuds/HazAndLouAreHot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis does the ice bucket challenge.<br/>That's all ya need to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot as Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Idk?
> 
> Title by a Britney Spears song.
> 
> Twitter: @GagaRectioner

And there it was, the glorious moment that they all, but especially Harry, waited for.  
Louis threw a bucket of ice water over his head. Not before he said: "Fuck you for nominating me, Niall Horan.". As the ice cold water hit him, he let out a high-pitched yelp. Harry stared at him, biting his lip, as opposed to the others that were roaring with laughter. Louis was soaking, dripping wet. He shook out his hair slowly and the drops went everywhere. His light blue shirt had gone quite a bit transparent and his nipples were on display, dark and hard. Harry licked his lips and tried to avert his eyes. Naturally, he failed miserably. Louis was just too gorgeous. And that sound he had made, went straight to his dick. Louis announced who he nominated and the filming stopped. He could finally dry off and change into something a little less wet. While Niall, Zayn and Liam were busy watching the videoclip and uploading it, Harry watched Louis dry off. As subtle as possible, of course. Just because the other guys knew they were together, didn't mean they'd have to witness Harry looking at Louis as though he was a puppy looking at a delicious new bone. They witnessed enough of their relationship for the next hundred years, to be honest. Because neither Harry nor Louis was exactly subtle. So they probably noticed Harry staring at Louis right now. But that was fine, it was all good. Because Louis had also noticed Harry staring. He took off shirt and started drying himself very slowly. Standing with his back to Harry, he rubbed the lavender towel in circular motions over his tan skin. Harry was seriously starting to sweat and he quickly sat down in one of the comfortable red chairs to hide his erection. Suddenly, Louis turned around to face him and started to dry his front. Luckily it was a big room, and the other guys were too busy laughing at the first reactions to Louis' video to notice them. Slowly rubbing the towel over his nipples, Louis threw his head back a little and bite his lip. Harry shifted in his seat, somehow thinking that maybe rubbing his ass on the chair would help him. It didn't. He heard Louis mutter: "Jee, my pants are wet too. Better take them off.", before he bent over and got out of his pants in one swift movement. Great, so obviously, he was trying to murder Harry. His eyes were glued to Louis' body as Louis rubbed his bottom half dry. And yes, oh yes, Harry could see that Louis was as hard as he was. He quickly checked to see if the boys were watching them, but they were paying more attention to their iPhones. Niall hiccuped with laughter as he read one of the responses. Harry put his eyes back on Louis, only to see he was rubbing his crotch with the towel. His bright red boxers weren't wet at all, except for the little stain that was forming at the top of his dick, so obviously he did it for the solemn purpose of driving Harry insane. Harry bit back a moan and squeezed the sides of the chair so hard his knuckles turned pale.

"Lads, time to go.", yelled Zayn suddenly. Harry froze. Louis smirked, and casually yelled back; "Okay!". Maybe his voice was a teensy bit higher, but Harry was pretty sure only he noticed. Louis quickly jumped into black trainers and a dark green, sleeveless shirt. "You guys wanna grab a bite to eat with us?", asked Liam. Louis started: "Well, that's not a bad i-" "No.", Harry cut him off. Liam blinked, puzzled. "Sorry man, didn't mean to be rude.", said Harry quickly. "It's just been such a long day, you know? I'm more in for ordening room service and going to bed early, I think." "Sure, man. No problem.", smiled Liam. Zayn somehow found it necessary to wink at Harry. "But what if I wanna have diner with the lads?", said Louis suddenly. He turned around at Harry, and he could see the sparkles in Louis eyes. He knew exactly what he was doing to Harry. "You're not the boss of me, you know." Harry tried to stay calm. He was actually fuming, because Louis knew very well he wanted to take him home to make sweet and rough love to him. But Harry also knew, that if he'd get angry, it would only take Louis longer to come with him. Louis liked teasing, very much so. Harry put on his sweetest smile and said; "Well you could do that if you want to, sweetheart. Of course! But I was kind of hoping we could have a nice, quiet night, just the two of us, ey? What do you say?" He batted his eyelashes at Louis. Louis gave him a quick nod, as to say 'good boy', before he turned to Liam. "Sorry mate, I guess that's an offer I can't refuse. But we'll be together tomorrow anyway, right?" "Yup", said Liam. "Rehearsels at ten, don't forget." "No worries.", smiled Louis, and he and Harry waved to the other lads while making their way to their rented car. The ride to the hotel was quick, Harry was driving, and rather quiet. Louis and Harry shared some so-intense-I-have-to-bite-my-lip glances and Louis found it necessary to grab Harry's dick and squeeze it lightly at a stop sign. By the time they got to the hotel, Harry was rock-hard, blushing and sweating like an idiot. He hit the elevator button like a maniac, thinking it would come faster that way. Louis stood there calmy, arms crossed, slight smirk. When the elevater had finally arrived, about twelve seconds later, Harry dragged Louis in it and pressed the button for the doors to close. "That was kind of rude you know, other people might have wanted to use the elevator.", said Louis. "And aren't we supposed to be low-key and subtle?" Harry didn't say anything and just looked him in the eyes. Louis stared back. The intensity almost made Harry shake. Suddenly, he smiled. He had a little plan. When they were finally on their floor and the doors opened, Harry wordlessly walked over to Louis and picked him up. "Heyyy!", said Louis, as Harry tossed him over his shoulder. "What do you think you're doing?!" "Taking you to our room.", said Harry calmly. "What if someone sees us??", shouted Louis from behind him. "Lou, this is our floor.", said Harry. "Whatever, I'm topping anyway.", muttered Louis. Harry smirked. He took out his keycard and opened the door to their suite.

Harry kicked the door shut behind them and walked straight toward the bedroom. He threw Louis on the bed. "Stay here and get naked.", he said before dissapearing. Harry went to the kitchen, yes they had a kitchen, and opened the freezer. He found what he was looking for, a full ice cube tray! Grinning widely, he grabbed it and ran back to the bedroom. No point in keeping a naked Louis Tomlinson waiting. If he listened, at least. Harry walked into the bedroom and smirked. "You're naked." Louis rolled his eyes and said; "Aren't I supposed to be?" "Yes", said Harry while sitting on the bed. "But usually you don't listen." "I do when I want to fuck you, though.", said Louis, who pulled him down and kissed him. "Hmm", hummed Harry, as Louis tilted his head back slightly to get a better angle. Just when Louis wanted to straddle him, he let out a loud shriek. "What the-...What the hell is that?!" Apparently, Louis never noticed the ice cube tray in Harry's hands and sat on it. Harry supressed the urge to burst out in laughter. "It's uhm... it's an ice cube tray." "I know it's an ice cube tray.", said Louis, rolling his eyes. "But Harold, why is there an ice cube tray in our bedroom? Is this your way of telling me you want to sing the 'Frozen' soundtrack as I fuck you?" "No!", answered Harry, pouting sligtly."I have plans with it." "Plans, you say?", said Louis, wiggling an eyebrow. "Now I'm intruiged." "Lay back on the bed and I'll show you.", said Harry seductively. "Get naked first.", was Louis' short answer. That, Harry could do and he put the ice cube tray on the nightstand. He stripped of his jeans and shirt, and slowly took of his boxers while playfully shaking his booty at Louis. Louis grinned and said; "Come on, Styles, get a move on!" When Harry was naked, he jumped on the bed next to Louis. Louis layed on top of him, locking their lips together. Harry grabbed Louis ass and filtily pushed their dicks together. Louis pushed his crotch down and hummed in his mouth. He left Harry's lips for a moment. "So what are you big plans? Because ice melts, you know." "Oh, right.", said Harry. Louis' lips had made him forget, which they usually did. "Lay on your back for me." Louis pulled up an eyebrow, but obeyed none the less. For sure, he was curious about what his boyfriend had in mind. Harry picked up the ice cube tray. The cubes had melted a bit at the edges but that was fine. It was actually easier to get them out that way. "Okay, Lou... This is gonna be a bit cold, alright?" "No, need to warn me, Haz. Didn't you see me with the bucket before? As if I can't take a little-HOLY SHIT." Yup, it was cold. Harry had taken an ice cube and the tip of Louis' dick in his mouth and it was definitely, definitely, cold. Louis squirmed as Harry swirled his tongue around the tip, with the ice cube somewhere inbetween. "Jesus fucking CHRIST." When the ice cube melted, Harry pulled off and asked; "And?" "I-I don't know.", answered Louis, ruffling his hair. "It's weird... but good. It tingles." He looked utterly confused about enjoying a blow job with an ice cube. "Want more?", asked Harry. Louis bit his lip and nodded. "One thing though.", he said before Harry put his lips on him again. "Yes?", said Harry curiously. "I want you to prep yourself for me while you're doing it.", said Louis promptly.

Harry's mouth went a little dry. He nodded quickly before fetching the lube out of the nightstand and sat on his knees. He put a fair amount on his fingers and started to circle his rim with his pointer finger. He slightly shivered, his hands were cold from the ice. Breathing in deeply, he slowly entered his finger into his arse. He felt a little precum leaking from his dick. "Fuck, you look so hot.", whispered Louis with flushed cheeks. Harry got another ice cube out of the tray with his other hand and put it in his mouth. He leaned forward and got his mouth on Louis cock again. Louis tangled his fingers in Harry's curls, pulling them slighty. Harry bobbed his head up and down, further and further down while fucking himself on his finger. The ice cube had long melted and the tray layed forgotten on the bed somewhere. Harry put a second finger into him and moaned around Louis' fat cock. Louis grabbed Harry's hair with both hands, clearly fighting the urge to fuck into his mouth. Harry pulled off and sat back on his knees, hissing as his fingers brushed his prostate. He gave Louis a burning gaze and put his other hands behind his back, so they appeared tied together. "You sure?", asked Louis, and Harry nodded frantically as he slowly pulled and pushed his fingers inside of him. His dick layed untouched, bright red and leaking precum on his stomach. "Okay.", said Louis. He stood up and went to stand next to the bed, almost at the edge. Harry bowed forwards and took his cock into his mouth. Louis thrusted forwards, gently. Harry sucked hard as if he wanted to urge him to move faster. Louis grabbed his head again and began fucking his mouth. Harry moaned around his dick, leaning on one hand for balance and the other one with two fingers in his ass. "Such a pretty sight.", breathed Louis as he began to fuck Harry's mouth harder. There was saliva dribbling over Harry's chin, but he didn't mind. He loved it when Louis used it mouth, loved it to give him that pleasure. Loved to feel like a little slut. He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing as his nose reached Louis stomach. Louis slowed down, savouring the moment. There weren't many things as good as feeling and seeing your boyfriend taking your whole cock with his mouth. It turned him on more than he could say, and Harry made yummy-noises around his dick and thankfully swallowed the precum leaking out. Louis slightly pulled the hair in Harry's neck, to make him look up to him. Harry blinked at him, cheeks hollowed and flushed, lips swollen and red. His eyes were a little watery and his ass was still moving up and down on his fingers. "Gorgeous." muttered Louis. "I want to fuck you know." Harry hummed happily and pulled his pretty mouth of off Louis' cock.

He pulled his fingers out of arse, hissing slightly, and layed down on his back. Louis hovered over him, lightly kissing his abused lips. "I'm ready, Lou.", murmered Harry in between kisses. "Okay.", whispered Louis. He grabbed the lube and coated his dick with it. He lined himself up with Harry's entrance and pushed forward, very slowly. "Come on, Lou.", whined Harry. "Want you now." "Okay Haz, if you say so." Louis put both his hands on the mattress for support, and with one thrust buried himself in Harry. "FUCK", shouted Harry. "Like that, yeah?", asked Louis. "Hmhm, fuck me hard, Lou.", said Harry lowly. Louis didn't need anything else, he began fucking Harry at a rapid pace, earning a shout from Harry each time he hit his prostate. "Fuck, LOU.", yelled Harry. "So so so GOOD." Louis sucked a bruise into Harry's neck, making him squirm and wrapping his legs around Louis. The air was filled with filthy noises and words, spilling from both of their mouths. "Fuck, Haz... fuck I'm close.", said Louis by Harry's ear. "M-me too.", whispered Harry. "You, do you want some -ahh- help?", panted Louis. "No, just...don't stop, Louis, please don't stop." And indeed, a couple of thrusts later, Harry came untouched. Thick white ribbons came spilled out of his cock, covering his chest. "FUCK Lou YES, oh GOD.", he shouted. "Shit Haz, you're so...so..." Louis was unable to speak, overwhelmed by waves of his orgasm. He bit into the pillow next to Harry's head, scared that he might be too loud and the entire hotel would hear. Harry heard his muffled scream next to him and dug his nails into his back, trying to pull him in impossibly deeper. Louis collapsed on top of him and they layed still for a little while, not caring about the water from the ice, cum or sweat in their bed. "Babe?", said Louis after a while. "Yes, love?", answered Harry. "..'m Tired.", said Louis. "Lou, if that's your way of asking me if we can fall asleep like this, the answer is no." Louis pouted and said: "You don't have a romantic bone in you." Harry answered: "And the only romantic bone you have, was just inside of me." Louis bursted into a fit of laughter. "Ya got a point there... By the way, that might have been the best joke you ever made." "Thanks, sweetums...I'm not gonna share it on stage, though." Louis snorted. "Yeah, that might not be the best idea!" "Come one, let's go shower before it dries and we get all, you know... crusty.", said Harry, pulling a face. "If you don't listen, you know I will pick you up and put you in the shower, right?" "Maybe I like that.", muttered Louis. And with that, Harry picked up his boyfriend and carried him to the bathroom. He even washed him, because Louis was too damn lazy. And after that, they got into their robes and ordered a nice romantic comedy. They cuddled up on the bed, which Harry cleaned up a bit because 'Louis needed to use the restroom.'. And like that, they did in fact have a quiet night, and they were in bed, so technically, Harry didn't lie to Liam. He might have stretched the truth a bit, but he was spending a rare, amazing evening with Louis. And you can't say that wasn't worth it, he thought as he feeded Louis some more popcorn, an earned a genuine, sparkly, fond smile.


End file.
